Policeman
by codegirl96
Summary: This is for my father, he has been a Police Officer for over seven years now. I will always be your little girl, daddy.
1. A Police Officer's Daughter

**This poem is for the daughters of Police Officers, the ones whos fathers mean everything to them, and the ones who can't live with out their dad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem, Shannon Goodrich does.**

* * *

**A Police Officer's Daughter**

Being a police officers daughter,

Isn't all its cracked up to be,

It often leaves me wondering,

Will he come home to me?

As he puts on that uniform of blue,

I smile and wonder why,

He chooses a job so daring,

And then, I realize,

He has a job so hard to see,

Within the normal humans eye,

He risks his life every day,

To protect both you and I.

He never asks for thanks,

So I'm going to do it for him,

Look around and see,

He's got me to come home to.

Not just him, but all cops,

have families like you and me,

And they need to come home,

Alive and well so please,

Next time you think a bad thought,

About these officers in blue,

Remember this little poem,

And give them thanks that's well over-due.

* * *

******I cried reading this poem, it's exactly how I feel seeing my dad leave, and not knowing if he'll come home in the morning. So, I hope he knows that I will always be his little girl.**


	2. Policeman

**This poem is for my father. I will always be your little girl, daddy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem.**

* * *

**Policeman**

I watched this feather

wafting down,

And heard its message clear;

Without a doubt, it's

meant for you,

Your special Angel's near.

"The badge you wear shows

you are brave,

As you serve and protect;

You put your life in

danger's path,

Deserving great respect."

An Angel stands close at

your side

To guide you past harm's way;

With strength and honor

you go forth

And do your best each day.


	3. A River Wide and Deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem, Tom Brosman does.**

* * *

**A River Wide and Deep**

In shirts of blue in the dark of night

They roll to wrecks and danger

Before the aid car arrives on scene

They comfort injured strangers.

Troopers are the idol of children who dream

Of one day driving a white troop car.

Kids want to be like the trooper with a car so white it gleams

But how thing look in life, is not the things are.

A trooper rolls to things that most never want to see

It's a blue shirt first at every crash and every kind of scene

It's the broken glass, crumbled metal, and bad fatalities

And a uniform dirty and wet, far far from clean.

A trooper with a few years on

Has seen the best and the worst in people.

And the number of friends a trooper trusts

Dewindles down to digits single.

Oh, lots of people talk and brag

That they are going to be a trooper

But when the chance is on the table'

They choose to be a plumber.

There are a few, a vital few,

Who wear the badge and live the life.

Who work the nights and weekends too

And don't complain though the cost is high.

There are those that talk and those that do

A river is wide and deep between the two.

Lots of troopers pay the price

And proudly wear the shirt of blue.

* * *

**Its poems like this that make you wonder about being a cop.**


	4. Law Enforcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem, Joe Whitaker does.**

* * *

**Law Enforcement**

They patrol our streets both night and day,

from sea to shining sea.

They put their lives on the line,

Everyday for you and me.

Although they are loathed by many,

Unless they are of need.

They come to work everyday,

Because it's born into their breed.

Their job is protect and serve,

Their oath is uphold the law.

We should pray for thenevery night,

Pray they never fall.

For they are our first defense,

Against those that wish us harm.

They are the first to respond,

To our phone calls of alarm.

If you don't know who they are,

Then let me give you a hint.

They are the men and women,

Of your local Law Enforcement.

* * *

**For those that don't know 'loathed' means hated.**


	5. A Cop's Sixth Sense

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem, Travis Bateman does.**

* * *

**A Cop's Sixth Sense**

I hear the nervousness as he calls out the stop,  
It's like having a sixth sense being a cop.

I roll that way, thinking of what it might be,  
A DUI, a speeder, or a killer ready to flee?

Each cop seems to build this sense.  
Something that alerts you, makes you tense.

I black out as I roll up on my partners' patrol.  
Cover now my job, as we contact the driver, now on parole.

He's nervous and sweating, seems up to no good.  
A computer check reveals he's banned from this 'Hood'.

Re-approaching the car, red and blue flashes off my gold star.  
We ask him to step out, not sure what he'll do, not sure what may be in the car.

I maintain my cover position as my partner asks,  
"What brings you down here, what mission, what tasks?"

The man stutters, keeps looking back at his car.  
With consent, I search the sedan, I then find a .45 Kahr.

Safety off, hollow-point in the chamber,  
This man's looking for his soon to be ex-wife and filled full of anger.

The man is arrested, thanks to a cop tried and tested.  
To listen to that sixth sense, that's how bad guys get arrested!

* * *

**I hope I will have more up soon.**


	6. If Only She Knew

**Another touching father, daughter moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem, Jay Adkins does.**

* * *

**If Only She Knew**

I spoke to a little girl age three  
who asked a lot of quwstions of me.  
The girl asked "Why do you wear a gun?"  
"If only I could answer that one."

The girl asked  
"What is that long stick for?"  
Again, I replied same as the last one...  
"If only I could answer that one, Hun."

The girl then asked  
"Is chasing bad guys fun?"  
I then replied  
"No but, it must be done."

The girl then tapped my badge as I knelt  
and looking into her eyes my heart began to melt.

She said "Daddy, when I get big I want a badge,  
like that one and a car with lights that go woo-woo!"  
I said "That's wonderful Hun!" ... and thought  
"My girl, if only you knew."

* * *

**This is another very sweet poem.**

**Author's Note: I'm going to try and make another poem fanfic called 'Soldier' for my brother who joined the Military, and will be leaving on Halloween and will be gone for six months.**


	7. My Dad The Cop

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem, R.L. Watford Jr. does.**

* * *

**My Dad the Cop**

I shine the badge that dad pins to his chest,  
I kiss my dad goodbye and wish him the best.  
Cause I never know if he will return today,  
All I can do is wait and pray.

You see my dad, he is a cop,  
He drives a car with lights on top.  
I am so proud of what he does,  
I hope someday I'll fill his shoes.

But one thing I do everyday,  
Is put a flower in the window tray.  
When my dad comes home at night,  
I hide the flower out of sight.

I do not want him to know,  
The fear that I do not show.  
I need to be brave and strong,  
Knowing the difference of right and wrong.

My dad is the world to me,  
To live without him cannot be.  
I know being a cop has its danger,  
Cause most of the people he sees are strangers.

But all I can do is hope and pray,  
That he'll come home at the end of the day.


	8. A Policeman's Wife's Prayer

**Sorry It's taken so long to upload this. *bows head in shame* This poem/prayer is for the wives of police officers.**

**And thank you Jacovi for your review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem.**

* * *

**A Policeman's Wife's Prayer**

Lord, watch over that man in blue  
as he does a job too few would do.

In his car when the sirens sound  
and in the streets where hate abounds.

When the alley is dark or the  
hallway is dim, let him see the dangers  
within.

And when the job is too great to  
bear, send him an angel his grief to  
share.

When all he sees is the evil of man,  
let him remember his number one fan.

We pledged before you to be man  
and wife; and behind him I'll stand  
amidst the strife.

While some women break instead of  
bend, give me the strength to flow with  
the wind.

But, my Lord, I pray to you  
on bended knee, bring my own  
Blue Knight home to me.

* * *

**This was more for my mom then anything.**

**Review Please!**


	9. A Cowardly Attack

**These next few poems I thought were really wonderful poems, all based around 9/11.**

**Disclamer: I do not own this poem, Bernard Shaw does.**

* * *

**A Cowardly Attack**

A cowardly attack came from out of the skies,  
Taking the American Nation by surprise.  
Causing death and injury to the civilian population,  
Shocking both the world and the American Nation.

Who are these cowardly dangerous zealots?  
That choose aggression for their dastardly plots.  
Have they no feelings both human and warm?  
As from out of their hiding places they evilly swarm.

Invoking death and malicious damage to property and life,  
All in the name of Allah they use gun and knife.  
I see this terrible tragic crime to mankind,  
And many revengful thoughts come into my mind.

To the grieving American Nation my sympathies are yours  
In the most cowardly and vicious of wars.  
Hunt down the perpetrators punish them with slow death,  
Thay deserve no pity as they breathe their last breath.

My admiration goes out to the Fire Fighters and Police,  
A most dangerous work even in times of peace.  
I pray for those that are suffering great grief,  
May prayers bring you both comfort and relief.

Compassion and love from all over the World,  
Be yours as your terrible plight is unfurled.

* * *

**9/11 was truely a terrible day, I don't remember it but my brother does, and I've seen many tributes and footage of that day. I hope all the victims and their families are doing well and I hope we'll never have to live through another event like that again.**


	10. Forever In Our Hearts

**Disclamer: I do not own this poem, Meghan Deppenschmidt does.**

* * *

**Forever In Our Hearts**

United we stand  
Divided we fall  
What happened to one  
Affected us all

We are the United States of America  
We stand for freedom, liberty, and pride  
As a nation we witnessed the heinous attack the Tuesday morning  
And as a nation we all cried

We watched as the horror unfolded  
As thousands of lives came to an abrupt end  
We shed tears for all the victims  
For their families, and their friends

September 11th will remain with us forever  
As a grim reminder of cowardice and hate  
But on that day our nation grew much stronger  
As we declared that terrorism would not decide our fate

Our revenge took the form of unity  
As we proclaimed we would not be torn apart  
We held our heads high  
And vowed to keep those who perished, forever in our hearts

* * *

**Review please!**


	11. Side By Side

**Disclamer: I do not own this poem, William McMillan does.**

* * *

**Side By Side**

Side by side - they stood, for all the world to see  
Side by side - sentinels, of the land of the free  
Side by side - they crumbled, and the whole world cried  
Side by side - they tumbled, but their spirit - never died

Forces of evil - unprovoked attack  
Forces of evil - a knife in the back  
Forces of evil - just like the serpent's seed  
Forces of evil - such a heinous deed

Side by side - we watched, with a tear in every eye  
Side by side - parting, without a last goodbye  
Side by side - in a world, that will never be the some  
Side by side - like gravestones, with seven thousand names

The shadows of the towers, now reach across the sea  
The shadows of the towers, as far as you can see  
The shadows of the towers, with one goal in view  
The shadows of the towers, will find the guilty few

Side by side - Twin Towers, now rise in every land  
Side by side - Twin Towers, in every city stand  
Side by side - Twin Towers, speak in every town  
Side by side they send a warning - the whole world around

Voices from the ashes - will rise forevermore  
Voices from the ashes - heard from shore to shore  
Voices from the ashes cry for justice and peace  
Voices from the ashes - the sound will never cease

Side by side - they stood, for all the world to see  
Side by side - sentinels, of the land of the free  
Side by side - they crumbled, and the whole world cried  
Side by side - they tumbled, but their spirit - never died

* * *

**Review please!**


	12. To Serve and Protect

**Disclamer: I do not own this poem, Paula Kopec does.**

* * *

**To Serve and Protect**

To Serve and Protect us, they valiantly came,  
With Honor and Corage, Walked into the flame,  
While Many Sought Safety, Rushing Below,  
They Went to Help, Where Others Dared Not Go,

Looking for Anyone Injured or Scared,  
Selflessly Showing They Were Prepared,  
To Rescue So Many, Now in Great Need,  
They Answered our Call, With One Last Good Deed,

Watching the Rubble with Anguish and Fear,  
A Miracle Need To Reach Those So Dear,  
Bravely They Answered the Call to Aide Others,  
They Gave Their Lives, Our Heroes, Our Brothers,

We Fall to our Knees, Our Hearts Torn Away,  
Our Brothers Have Fallen, Help us We Pray,  
Give Comfort and Strength to All That They Love,  
Let Them Guide and Protect us, From Heaven Above,

Rest Well Dear Friends, We'll Shed Not a Tear,  
Our Love For You, Unshaken by Fear,  
As All In This Country Show Red White And Blue,  
Our Thoughts, and Prayers are Only of You,

to God We Commit, the Heroes of Our Nation,  
In Your Hands They Rest, Empty is Their Station,  
Heavenly Father We Ask In Their Place,  
Dear God Keep Our Heroes Safe in Your Embrace,

* * *

**Review please!**


	13. United We Stand

**Disclamer: I do not own this poem, Lieutenant Craig Akard does.**

* * *

**United We Stand**

July 4, the day independence we announced,  
Tyranny and oppression we denounced.  
Our colonies and people would fight together,  
To live in freedom, once and forever.  
In God's trust our fight was placed  
Protection He gave against the enemies we faced.  
The fight was long, but we would win this land,  
America was strong, because United We Stand.

December 7, that infamous day in our past  
A dark day on this Country was cast.  
Sunrise attack, that surprised us all  
Again we knew, America must stand tall.  
They chose to fight, they chose their path  
Response was immanent; they would feel our wrath.  
Warnings ignored until they realized firsthand  
America was strong, because United We Stand.

September 11, history will write a day of gloom  
When terror came to our land with impending doom.  
America is weak they said, unable to answer the call  
When innocent lives are lost and our buildings fall.  
Hero's came to save but some lost their life  
They gave inspiration and hope on that day of strife.  
Response will come; America will not yield,  
To honor the victims of the towers, Pentagon and field.

You don't understand our spirit, the American way,  
We will not cower; you must heed the words we say.  
When pushed and threatened by enemies, no matter who,  
American's will rise, hand in hand, to punish you.  
Past, present and future, through all the years,  
No matter the conflicts, toils or tears,  
One Nation under God, held in His mighty hand,  
America is strong, because United We Will Always Stand.

* * *

**Review please!**


	14. Overheard

**Disclamer: I do not own this poem.**

* * *

**Overheard**

"The building is going to collapse", he overheard. "I know" he mumbled, strapping his breathing apparatus to his back. A tidal wave of people and smoke came at him, and he fought against the current desperate to get inside the place where everyone was trying to escape. He is a firefighter, doesn't see himself as a hero. This is what he does.

"People are trapped upstairs", she overheard. "I know" she mumbled, as she grabbed her oxygen cylinder and bag and walked into the billowing clouds of debris looking for someone, anyone, who needed her. She is a paramedic, doesn't see herself as a hero. This is what she does.

"The people don't know what is happening" he overheard "I know" he mumbled, as he walked towards the panic and pain bringing comfort by his strength, giving directions, showing people where to go, even as he goes closer and closer. He is a Police Officer, he doesn't see himself as a hero. This is what he does.

"We lost the entire engine company" one numbly said. "I know" said the captain. He looked at the faces on the wall. Faces he would never see again.

"We have Police and Fire waiting, and Ambulances are lined up." "I know", said God, as he wiped the tears from his eyes and opened up the golden gates at the entry to paradise and let our ordinary heroes in.

They were the men and women who didn't need to be there who could have saved themselves who could have stayed away from the scenes of pain and hell but they walked into the fire though they knew that they might die and we watched their spirits rise to heaven as the towers collapsed in the sky. Just ordinary people,

Whose families daily prayed that their loved ones would return to them at the end of every day In this great tragedy, a greater story unfolds of the bravest men and women that New York City holds the simple, ordinary heroes. Firefighter, Paramedic, Police Officer.

"We have Police and Fire waiting, and Ambulances lined up..." "I know", said God, wiping tears from his eyes and He opened up the golden gates at the entry to paradise and let our ordinary Heroes in. It's what He does.

* * *

**Review please!**


	15. Do Not Judge

**Disclamer: I do not own this poem, Jennifer does.**

* * *

**Do Not Judge**

Please do not judge them until you have walked a mile in their shoes.  
These men and women you are so quick to abuse.

For behind the badge is a Father a Mother that has a family of their own,  
they plan to return to when their duty is done.

They miss birthdays and holidays and the list goes on. Just to protect your wife your son.  
The pay is bad the days are long and still they put the uniform on.

So think about it if you would, for just a moment if you could,  
the horrors they face every day are the ones we pray never come our way,

They hold a child as he dies and comfort the mother as she cries.  
And yet you complain about a speeding ticket you obtained.

Many have paid the ultimate price, giving up their life,  
to Serve and Protect you and I.

So please get a clue and do not judge them until you have walked a mile in their shoes!  
To my one true love who happens to be a Cop!

* * *

**Review please!**


	16. Freedom Never Dies

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem, William Heffner does.**

* * *

**Freedom Never Dies**

September eleventh two thousand one  
The whole world got to see  
The towering twins of New York State  
Fall so helplessly.

They both were struck, by suicide jets  
On a mission to destroy  
The spirit of America  
And freedoms we enjoy.

Then a third jet struck our Pentagon  
While a fourth jet couldn't go  
Beyond the Pennsylvania trees  
'Cause of heroes, we now know.

So with vengeance left to be the Lord's  
One thing still applies...  
Freedom just might cost your life  
But **freedom never dies!**

* * *

**Review please!**


	17. God's Own Heroes

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem, Chris Thompson does.**

* * *

**God's Own Heroes**

The voice of my mother breaks the news  
We now look at life from a new point of view.  
Two towers are gone, dear God is it true?  
Please help us? What's happening? It's 10:32.

Security's been breached. We're under attack.  
A woman cries out, "Please find my boy Jack."  
Fires of metal and chaos keep burning,  
The hands of time keep ticking and turning.

Pictures and stories of death and devastation,  
Yet heroes arrive without hesitation.  
Their neighbors need help, their brothers now too  
"All humans unite, let's do what we do."

Search and rescue are the words we hear  
The epitome of courage - the earth shattering fear.  
New York's finest and bravest fight with their hearts.  
Risking their lives, doing more than their part.

During this time of great tragedy,  
People may ask, "Oh, where can God be?"  
I know where he is, it's plain to see.  
He embodies the F.D.N.Y. and the N.Y.P.D.

* * *

**Review please!**


	18. Heaven Called Some Of It's Finest Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem, Jenny Peery does.**

* * *

**Heaven Called Some Of It's Finest Home**

There's a reason I cried  
When I heard so many officers had died  
The reality hit hard in the life that we live  
To a job where people are asking you to constantly give

Some of your finest today paid the ultimate price  
And with pride and honor made their greatest sacrifice  
The public has no idea on a day to day, what you went through  
And how many lives that are now touched, the killers never knew

How you sometimes went to work with very little sleep,  
Duty and honor, a vow you must keep  
And like most cops you were probably underpaid  
But it's a job you loved, the one for which you were made

To protect and serve, is how you lived your lives  
My heart goes out to you now widowed husbands and wives  
It's a knock on the door every officers spouse fears  
And that's why today my eye's are filled with tears

Our thoughts and prayers are for the families that will be without  
A mother, a father, a sister, a brother, a husband, a wife who will be missed beyond doubt  
May God Bless those who make our country a safe place to live  
We have lost so many with so much to give

Heaven called several of your finest home today  
A price anyone who loves an officer hopes they will never have to pay  
Lord, Watch over each and every unsung hero we pray  
So they can be with the ones they love at the end of their day.

* * *

**Review please!**


	19. Hope For NYC

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem, Rikki-D does.**

* * *

**Hope For N.Y.C.**

As they cleared away the rumble  
It appeared for all to see  
As rugged as 2000 years ago  
The hope of N.Y.C.

Out of the smoke  
And from the dust  
Arose the hope  
In which we trust.

Like a beacon shinning  
Through the gloom  
Like a new life  
Bursting from the womb.

Out of the hell  
Of pain and loss  
There suddenly stood  
That rugged cross.

A sign that gives  
Us hope again  
To every woman  
Child and man.

From a God who's love  
Cost Him His Son  
A price He paid  
For everyone.

So here's the hope  
For N.Y.C.  
The hope in the cross  
Brought liberty.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
